Human resource management is a challenge for many companies. The larger the company is, the more challenging it can become to manage employee resources, including allocating jobs/shifts, managing vacation time, and managing communication with employees, among others. Managing employees, and specifically the allocation of job assignments, can become even more challenging when it is further required to take into consideration regulatory rules imposed by governments and conditions imposed by collective bargaining agreements.
Accordingly, there is a clear need in the industry to develop an improved system and method for employee resource management, in particular in the railway industry, such as to improve the efficiency of operations.